<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine by MarvelMaree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250821">Imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree'>MarvelMaree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>You’re hanging out with your friends when your phone vibrates</li>
<li>You try to ignore it but a second notification draws your attention once again</li>
<li>Quickly unlocking your phone, you see 2 unread messages from Sam</li>
<li>You smile as you open them</li>
<li>“I miss you” the first one reads and it’s attached to a video</li>
<li>Excusing yourself, you grab your purse and head to the bathroom</li>
<li>After locking yourself in, you pull your headphones from your purse and press play</li>
<li>The video fills your phone screen and it’s pitch black, you don’t hear anything yet so you turn your volume up</li>
<li>A few seconds go by before you hear it</li>
<li>“Y/n” Sam moans</li>
<li>His breath hitches just as your screen lights up</li>
<li>You lick your lips the moment you catch sight of his dick</li>
<li>He’s fully naked and slowly stroking himself</li>
<li>“Here’s something to think about while you’re out tonight,” he said and you watched as his fist began to move quicker</li>
<li>Your eyes were glued to his dick, you’d never seen one so pretty</li>
<li>Your mouth watered and you could practically taste it</li>
<li>He moaned your name again and you continued to watch, a little bit upset that you weren’t there with him</li>
<li>You were engrossed with how he pleasured himself</li>
<li>How his hands moved over his dick and how he fondled his balls</li>
<li>You could watch him pleasure himself all day</li>
<li>Each time he moaned or groaned you clenched your thighs together</li>
<li>You wanted him inside of you, but you couldn’t leave just yet</li>
<li>His movements grew faster and erratic and you knew he was close</li>
<li>With each stroke, Sam’s precum leaked farther and farther down his shaft and you wished you were there to lick it off for him</li>
<li>With one last grunt, Sam’s hips jerked and he came</li>
<li>His cum shot onto his stomach as he continued to pleasure himself</li>
<li>Your name fell from his lips one more time as he attempted to catch his breath</li>
<li>It took. a few moments, but as soon as his breathing was calm, he focused the camera on his face and winked before the video ended</li>
<li>How the fuck were you supposed to go back to your friends after that?</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>